The Coolest Party Ever
by Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom
Summary: Ummm....Bulma throws a big New Year's Eve Party and things go INSANE!!! Just read, please. Me no good at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

The Coolest Party Ever  
  
Hey ppl!! This is my first fic. My friend Artemis, who shares this name with me has already posted two. But I'm Aryn and this is my first fic so please be nice cause if you aren't I'll send my flying blue donkeys of doom to eat your brain. I know I'm insane. Well on with the story. Oh yeah, this is set in GT.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ. But I do own some cheese between my toes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"talking" *thinking*  
  
Bulma sat in her living room thinking about her New Year's Eve party. She wanted this year to be the one everybody remembered. "Maybe I'll decide who to invite and I'll get some ideas." Suddenly she had a wonderful idea. *This is going to be the coolest party ever* she thought as she ran into her lab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that week on New Year's Eve ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole Z shenshi was in Bulma's living room drinking, laughing, and dancing. Bulma stood up, she figured it was time for her surprise. "I have a surprise for all of you. Since I wanted this to be a party to remember I decided to invite some very special guests." As she spoke King Yemma, younger Trunks, younger Goten, Kabito Kai (A/N: What in the world is his name? I've heard at least 5 diffrent names for him.), Grand Kai, North Kai, Blue haired Marron when she was young, young Goku, young Chichi, young Vegeta, young Bulma, young Trunks, young Gohan, King Vegeta, and Bardock. "Also on special loan from HFIL, here are the rest." Frieza, Radditz, Android 17, Android 16, Cell, Dabura, Zarbon, the Ginyu Force, the Spice boys, and all the Buus walked in. Everyone just stood there with their mouths open looking at the newcomers. There was a loud grumbling noise and all the saiyans looked at Bulma, "I'm hungry." they all said in unision. Everyone else in the room fell over anime style.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Hee Hee. That's my first chapter. So what did you think? Please review. Oh, and all flames will be used to make a bonfire in the middle of my friend's room.  
  
Love ya. Monkey of Doom in Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom 


	2. Ch 2

Hi ppl !!! I'm back. I haven't updated cause i been busy right Artemis? Artemis: yeah.......right...... Aryn:Shut up!!!! Ok sorry in the last chappie me forgot to say young Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan and Trunks are teenagers. On w/ the chappie now. Oh, and me no own DBZ, or DBGT or anything except a pic of Veggie I worship.  
  
Chappie TWO!!! Woohoo go me!!!!  
  
"No fighting I'll go get the food." Bulma said as she, the teen Bulma, and the two ChiChis ran into the kitchen. While they were gone the starring contest continued. "Uh.....hi Grandpa." Trunks said looking at King Vegeta. "Who the hell are you brat?" "Your grandson, duh." "Shut up Boy!! Don't disrespect your grandfather." "Yeah Trunks, be nice. this is the first time we meet our other grandfather and you act like a jackass!" Bra said glaring at Trunks. "Who the hell are you?" "I'm your granddaughter." Just then the Bulmas and the Chichis came back in w/ the food. "FFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!!!!!!" Goku yelled grabbing at a sandwich. "Not yet Goku. Wait a minute."Bulma said. "Okay" "VEGETA!!! I said WAIT!!!!!" Bulma slapped Vegeta's hand away. "Hmph" was his only reply. "You let this harpy tell you what to do? I thought i taught you better Vegeta." King Vegeta said. "First of all she's my mate. Second you didn't teach my anything, that damn lizard did." "Don't call me a lizard you jackass of a monkey." "What did you call me?" "You heard me." "Thats it. Bring it on bitch." Vegeta charged Frieza and Frieza charged at Vegeta. They started kicking and punching each other when Goku appeared between them and pushed them apart. "Bulma said no fighting." "Thank you Goku. That's right. Now, listen up. I think we need some introductions." "Whatever" Vegeta mumbled. "Don't whatever me or else." Bulma said smirking exactly like Vegeta. "Oh no Mother! Do you always have to threaten him with that ?" "Yes, its the only thing that works." Vegeta continued mumbling but walked over to Bulma and leaned against the wall behind her. Young Goten, unnoticed, ran up behind Bardock and jumped on his back. "Hi Grandpa!" he said enthusiastically. "AAAHHHHH!!! Get this human off me!!" Young Goten jumped to the ground and said indignantly, "I'm not a human, I'm a Saiyan. Well a half one anyway." "I don't believe it." Goten started to turn Super Saiyan. "Not in the house Goten." ChiChi said. "Okay mom." Goten said instantly powering down. "we're still hungry." All the Buus said at once. "Who the hell are they?" Android 17 asked 18. "Nice to see you too bro." "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Who the fuck are all you people?!?!?!?!?!"screamed Pan  
  
Bad place to end i know but hey i can't help it i wrote this w/out any chapter breaks so i have to make them up as i go along. Next chappie upsoon i promise. love ya peace out Monkey of Doom in Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom 


End file.
